Lost Girl
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Takes place after #MyPoober when Sam and Cat leave Ellie in the cemetery to teach her a lesson. They origimally planned on just picking her up from there the next day, but Sam and Cat are caught in a dilemma when things don't go their ways.
1. Alone in the Darkness

Chapter 1

"Okay, you wazz-bags got your money, so somebody take me home,"Ellie said in frustration as the two teenage girls, Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine, were cheering about finally getting their money from the rocket intended for her stuffed animal

"Sure, let's take you home right now. Could you wait a minute? Goomer has to adjust the seat for you," said Sam with a mysterious and cunning grin the young 11 year girl did not seem to notice

"That sounds suspicious good for you, but ok,"said Ellie as she bent down to grab Poober, her childhood stuffed animal that Sam and Cat were originally assigned to get rid of

"Wait a second,"Ellie paused and thought to herself; "Why would they ever give up on getting rid of Poober?" before she froze when she suddenly heard some tires screeching

"Hey, what the heck!; You guys can't just leave me here in a cemetery shack!" as she began running after Goomer's truck but tripped over a rock  
"Looks like it's just you and me, kid; Well, you, me And my ukulele," said the guy that used to work at the Pear Store back in Seattle; Ellie got off the ground and covered her ears as the man sang his song

It's midnight.  
And I'm a-waiting on a 12:05.  
Hoping it'll take me just a little farther down the line.  
Ooh! Ah! Playing with the Queen of Hearts.  
Knowin' it ain't really smart

"Por unos momentos, estuve silenciado, pero ahora, me," said the foreign radio in Spanish

"I'd know what he just said if I spoke Spanish," said Cat in frustration as the radio got turned off

"And you'd understand this. Si no encontramos nuestra pina llena de dinero tendre que agarrar unas tijeras y cortarse los dedos de los pies," said Sam in very fluent Spanish

"Gracias?," said Cat even though she had little to no idea what her roommate had just said to her

"I'm just messing with you, kid. Look at the bright side," said Sam as she felt happy

"What's the worst that could happen?," asked Cat "I'm sure she'll sleep at that guy's shack over there in the cemetery. By the time we go pick her up in the morning, I'm sure she'll learn her lesson!"

~2 minutes later, Cemetery~

"How about I sing it again?," suggested the Pear Store guy as he adjusted his ukulele

"Shut up!," yelled Ellie as she was starting to get irritated from listening to the same song for the 3rd time in a row

Heartbroken and upset, the man quietly walked in towards the small shed. The man locked the door from behind and said, "Now that I'm away from her, I can finally play my ukulele as much as I want!" before he started to hit the strings again

"I can't believe that mom would ever actually hire someone to get rid of Poober," said the heartbroken girl as she began sobbing

~30 minutes later~

"So here is the deal. We go pick her at 7 a.m," suggested Cat as she changed into her pajamas

"Aw, man. Can't you make it 11 a.m?," suggested Sam in a lazy manner as she happened to be a late sleeper

"Fine, whatever," surrendered Cat as she went into her bed before she heard thunder

~Few hours later, Cemetery; 4 A.M~

Ellie was now becoming to get exhausted and fell on the ground in defeat; Ellie tried to get up but felt defeated by her exhausted brain

"I have got to stop relying so much on coffee," Ellie noted to herself as she tried to drag herself. Ellie froze when she began to hear footsteps but passed out

~8 hours later~

Sam and Cat were now ready to leave their apartment: Cat was drinking her afternoon coffee while Sam was watching the news

"BREAKING NEWS: A bear found in the bushes near V's coffee shop that was originally conceived as dead actually turned out to have been just knocked out"

"Let's go now," ordered Cat as she threw her coffee into the trash can like she was a basketball player

"Knock, knock, knock," the door answered suddenly

Cat walked from the kitchen and opened the door

"Hi, Cat. I'm here to pick up Ellie," answered Kim's beautiful looking mother

"She's not here, right now," answered Cat in a nervous manner, referencing the previous night at the cemetery

"Oh, is she playing in the park with her friend Kim?," guessed Ellie's mother

"She's in a cemetery," Cat nervously answered

"They made a new playground in the cemetery?," asked Ellie's mom in amusement

"No, we kind of left her there last night," said Cat in a normal tone, not realizing her mistake

"You what?!," asked Kim's mother in an angry manner and slapped her hard in the face

"Ow!," yelled Cat as she grabbed her bleeding mouth, now missing a baby tooth

"Hey, what the hell is going on out here?!", yelled Sam in a rude manner as she walked out towards the front door, now facing Kim's angry looking mother

"You left my kid in a cemetery?!," yelled Kim's mom as she pulled the blonde girl by the ear

"Hey, we can explain!," yelled Sam, now completely overwhelmed by the pain originating from her ear lobe

~5 minutes later~

Sam had just finished explaining everything that had happened last night

"You too are the worst babysitters I have ever hired!," Ellie's mom scolded both the girls

"Hey, we just did what you hired us to do!," countered Sam, even though it didn't seem like a strong argument

"I hired you two brats to persuade her to let go of that bear!; Not to just abandon her like that!," yelled Kim's mother

"We are sorry, miss," apologized Cat as she quickly realized her mistake and bowed down in front of her, hoping for forgiveness

"I can see you are sorry, but sorry won't bring my daughter back!; I'll give you 6 hours to find Ellie, and if you don't: I'm calling the police and getting you arrested!," threatened Kim's mom

"So, do we get paid more if we find your daughter?," asked Sam in an inappropriate manner

Kim's mother got infuriated at Sam and slammed the door in her face and left

"I guess that's a no," said Sam

"Sam, you are being really inconsiderate. She's right, we did the wrong thing and now we have to go look for Ellie and tell her we are sorry," scolded Cat as she ran towards the motorcycle, completely horrified of her actions the previous night

To be continued


	2. A Shocking Surprise

Chapter 2

~35 minutes later~

"Drive faster, Sam!," yelled an inpatient Cat from the back on the motorcycle.

"Hang on!, we are almost there!," yelled Sam from the front to reassure her roommate that everything will be alright.

"Aw, man!," yelled Sam in disappointment as the motorcycle began to slow down.

"What's wrong?," asked Cat as she saw her roommate repeatedly kicking the motorcycle.

"I think it's out of gas; We are going to have to continue this is foot," answered Sam as she began dragging the motorcycle by her side.

~10 hours ago, Flashback~

Ellie regained consciousness and found herself to still be lying on road. Ellie stared at her wrist watch and yelled in frustration, "I was seriously knocked out for only 4 minutes!"

Ellie tried to get up but froze when she heard footsteps walking in her direction for the second time.

"Uh,oh," exclaimed Ellie as she stared at a bear running in her direction.

~Present Time, 5 minutes later~

"Sam, look over here!," yelled Cat as she observed some markings on the road.

Sam looked at the claw marks and said, "Man, I feel so sorry for that poor person".

"Sam, look over there as well!," yelled Cat as she observed another shocking item.

"Oh my god!," yelled Sam as she noticed the stuffed animal lying stationary on the other side of the empty road, now torn apart into several pieces of cloth and cotton.

"That belongs to Ellie!," yelled Cat as she read the name tag on the stuffed animal and began to put the pieces together.

"Does this mean she got eaten by the bear or whatever it was?," asked Sam, now completely paranoid over her mistake.

"Ok, there is no need to panic," said Cat as her heart began to beat faster, "If we can find the bear and get Ellie out of it's tummy, I think we are good".

"Cat, seriously, how are you a senior?"

"Oh, easy! I guessed all C's on the CSA test", answered back Cat.

Confused, Cat prayed, "Let's just hope she is still alive".

"What if she is dead?," asked Sam, already in enough trouble with the law.

"Then I'll just have to arrest you two," said a mysterious voice yielding a gun in her gun.

Both teenage girls held their hands up and turned around to surrender themselves and found a familiar woman in a police uniform.

"Ms. Farber? What are you doing here?," asked Cat as she began to panic.

"You really think I would let you two brats look for my daughter alone like that," acknowledged Ms. Farber as she pointed her gun at Sam.

"No, please don't arrest me. I still want to go to senior prom!," cried Cat as she didn't want to go to jail at a young age.

"No, dear. I'm arresting your other friend here", as she pointed to Sam.

"Why are you only taking me? Why not her?," rebelled Sam as the woman walked up behind her and handcuffed her.

"It was your genius idea to hide the money in the pineapple, launch that stuffed animal into a rocket, and leave my daughter in a cemetery with a creepy guy!," said Ms. Farber as she glared at Sam, the culprit responsible for the supposed death of her young daughter.

"What? This is unfair!," yelled Sam as she felt sorry.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you can't pay for a lawyer, the state will provide you with one," added Kim's mother, reading Sam her amendment rights as she dragged her into the police car.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here! I still need to go home!," yelled Cat as she chased behind the car going at 30 mph. Unfortunately, Cat tripped over a rock and missed them.

"Ouch!," said Cat as she held her arm in pain, "I guess it's just me and Sam's empty motorcycle" as she began dragging the motorcycle with her as she began her long walk back to her apartment.

~10 hours earlier, Flashback~

Ellie tried crawling away from the bear but her muscles were too exhausted from walking to properly function.

Ellie took Poober up towards her chest to shield herself from any attack. The bear began running towards Ellie on all fours and picked her up by the neck.

"Let..me..go!," yelled Ellie as she tried to speak as she began to suffocate. The bear took a look at her stuffed animal and tossed her away from him.

"Ouch!," yelled Ellie, as she landed onto hard concrete road.

"The forest! I should run!," thought Ellie as she quietly ran into the woods; As the bear was too distracted by ripping Poober into shreds.

T.B.C


End file.
